Don't Wanna Admit It
by neverlaaand
Summary: Cammie and Zach are childhood friends but after the kiss they shared in grade 10 Cammie had been falling for him. She doesn't want to admit it nor does she know how to. What if this ruins their friendship or what if he does't feel the same way...
1. Chapter 1

**Kso this is my first story I've ever ever done sooo lets hope you guyz like it :)**

Don't Wanna Admit It

"RIIIIINNNGGGGG!* "Hello?"

"Where the bloody hell are you child?" Bex my bestfriend who I have known for about 13 years or something yells on the phone.

"Uhhhh sleeping why?"

"Oh I don't maybe because today is the first day of our senior year in high school and we all planned to meet in front of the school and someone named Cameron Morgan hasn't shown up!"

"Oh right sorry but it's probably like 7am only I won't be late?"

"Seriously are you kidding me it's 8:37 you dumbass now get you lazy ass off the bed and hurry up!"

"OMFG I'm soooo sorry I thought I put the alarm clock on but ugh… talk to you later I have to get dressed!" I swear there's something wrong with my alarm clock; I mean it never seems to work? Thank god our school has uniforms then I'll have to chose something good to wear or else Macey will kill me well technically attack me with her makeup kit so I better put on some mascara and lip gloss cause those are the only things I actually like putting on and I won't get attacked. Okay I'm ready now breakfast if I have time and the time is 8:45 SHIT I'm already late so no breakfast….

Okay so it's 8:53 "SHIT!" Gallagher is like a 6 min. drive from my house. I really hope that they're still there waiting for me- "Ow sorry"

"It's okay. Need some help with the books"

"Uhh no I think I'm good thanks anyways." I smile at Brendan. He's a sweet guy.

"Are you sure it looks like you need some help and we're kinda late plus it's the first day of school so I don't think you would wanna put a bad impression on the new teacher I mean all the old ones already knows what a badass you are" He says with laugh. I laugh too and let him help me with my books. Okay so they're not here, I guess they had to go before the bell rang.

"Well see yah around" Brendan gives me a small hug and go to his locker.

"Look who's here." says Grant he's in our group of friends too who Bex has a huge crush on.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. It's just that my alarm-"

"Yah yah blah blah that's what you say everyday but it's okay since I love you I forgive you!" says Bex

"I promise I won't be late tomorrow and after all it your birthday I could never ever be late for that" I say with a smile "Yah we'll see about that Cam" said Zach…. Okay so Zach Goode well he's one of my bestfriends but uh…. we kissed in grade 10 once and well after that I've been kinda falling for him… I really don't wanna admit it. I mean it would be so awkward having a crush on one of your friends that's just gross and- "Hello Cam are day dreaming about me or something I know I'm a hottie but-"

I kick Zach on the shins and say "Shut Up Zach!"

"Okay okay just stop hurting me now let's get to class bestie!" says Zach with a smirk ugh I just don't know what up with him and his crazy smirk it's like always on his face. Ever since I met this kid in kindergarten?

**Sooo... what did you think? ;D Review plzzz :) -lala98XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Wanna Admit It

YAY I got 5 reviews! WOOT! I know it doesn't seem like that many but its my first story ever and I'm doing it cause I need to get my English writing grades up! keep rockin guyzz cause you guyzz are amazingly awesomeee ;)

God class was boring and Zach is the only person that I know well is in homeroom. Well at least I have someone this year last year I ended up with none of my friends in homeroom; well I do have other friends but not close ones. Okay so Zach hasn't come to locker yet to put his stuff away before lunch? I know I probably sound stupid to think that in his mind he's probably thinking that I'd waiting for him front of our lockers and be sooo happy and other shit. It actually sounds pretty cliché or something? Oh I see him I gotta try to act busy... "Hey Gallagher Girl!" he started calling me that ever since we started Gallagher. I don't get it he doesn't call anyone else 'Gallagher Girl' then why me!

"Hey you know I could've called you 'Black throne boy' back when went Black throne Elementary." I say using his very own smirk

"Yah but we don't go to elementary school anymore soo it wouldn't really go but I can call you Gallagher Girl cause yah I think you can figure the rest out." He says with his smirk and it seems like he's smirking even more, is that even possible!

"Whatever let's get lunch"

"Oh yah about that I think we're gonna be the only ones eating lunch today cause Liz and Jonas had to go the library for book, Bex apparently has signed up for the girls wrestling team soo they have a meeting at lunch time, Grant has a lunch date with someone and Nick and Macey wants be left alone cause apparently they're having relationship issues." Zach finishes his sentence and takes a long breath.

"Okay now what did Nick do?"

"Funny thing this time it wasn't Nick it was Macey."

"Really soo what did she do?"

"I don't know?"

"Okay whatever let's get lunch and can you please get mine. I'll just sit outside near the tables."

"Okay what do you want?"

"I don't care as long as it doesn't have broccoli in it cause you how much I hate broccoli."

"Yah okay." I don't know why but I love spinach but can't stand broccoli.

By the time he came back I was sitting by a tree. "Here's your chicken sandwich and juice for something healthy"

"Thanks Zach." I smile. I don't what happened but we were just I don't know really he was just staring at me and same with me it was awkward but I didn't mind it.

"Uh so are you going to the party Brendan is throwing this Friday. It's a back to school party." He tries to start convo I guess. He just looks so sexy when he runs his fingers through his hair- what the hell Cammie!

"Oh I didn't even know he was having a party?"

"So you weren't invited yet. Don't worry you'll get invited after all Brendan kinda likes you. Who knows he might even ask you out?" did he sound jealous?

"Maybe…" I say. Okay seriously this is getting stupid!

After a long pause he says "Hey aren't you gonna finish your lunch?"

"No you can have the rest." I hand him my sandwich. I'm seriously not in the mood to eat anymore… I don't know why?

"Hey Cam" someone says to me oh it's Brendan.

"Hey Brendan" thank god he came cause mine and Zach's conversation was getting really awkward and boring.

"So I'm having a party this Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" is he asking me out like Zach said its kinda stupid to have a date on your own party isn't it?

"Yah sure I'll come what time?" I'm trying to avoid Zach's eyes.

"Uh doesn't really matter any time after school you can come early if you want?"

"Okay thanks Brendan" I smile he's smiles back

"Well see you around" he waves and leaves

"Sooo did Brendan just ask you out?" Zach asks with no emotion in his voice?

"Guess so? So what do you think should I go?"

"I don't know your choice. It's your life so you make your own decisions." He says in a harsh tone

"Okay I was just asking for your opinion." Why the hell is he so pissed off?

"You already said yes so what's the point of asking for my opinion?" okay now he sounds really pissed and that's pissing me off!

"Why the hell are you being so harsh can't you just give a simple answer for my question?" now I'm yelling at him!

"Just nevermind" he grabs his things and walks away…. What was all that about? Was he jealous or something?

Did you like it? Soo did you? Just leave your awesome opinions here by clicking that thing called "Review This (fucking awesome) Story" I take insults too ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**YAY thanks for the 15 reviews guyzz! Hope you guyz like this chapter! (:**

* * *

><p>Okay so today is Bex birthday and I promised her that I won't be late today so I put the alarm clock on 6am, and it actually worked. Now I'm sleepy but I'm gonna stay awake, maybe I should entertain myself but there's nothing that I can entertain myself with at 6am?<p>

_**~A hour later~**_

"Hahahahaha I gotta text message and you can't see it!" oh looks like I have a text… and it's from Grant '_hey Cam I knw u r probably sleeping rite now but u knw how 2day is Bex's bday and I rlly wanna do something special 4 her ' –G_

I write back right away '_lool im not sleeping I woke up early soo I won't b late 2day cuz it is a special day and sure I'll help u with w/e u r planning 4 Bex (:' -C_

'_awesomee thxs Cam all u need 2 do is cum 2 skool now soo u can help me and Zach, Liz, Macey, Jonas & Nick r already here! :D' –G_

'_k I'll b there' –C_

I get ready and on my way I take a granola bar with me in case I get hungry which I will, because I didn't have breakfast yet.

When get there I see all of them front of Bex's locker… looks like there're decorating her locker? Oh they are using birthday banners and stuff, I hope Bex likes it! "Hey Cam, just help us with balloons I hope the people beside her locker doesn't mind" says Grant awww he probably likes Bex so he's trying to win her heart by doing all this I wonder if he'll ask her out?

"Bex is gonna love this!" I squeak. Zach notices me but pretends he doesn't, fine if he wants to ignore me for something this stupid I can play along too! Okay its 8:00 by the time we finish but we still have like a half an hour to kill.

~_**About 30 min. later~**_

"Oh I see Bex!" Macey practically screams

"Oh my god I hope she likes it! Uhhh.. We should hide!" Grants says like a girl…

"Of course she'll Grant!" says Liz "Now we all should act like we are-"

"Hey guys!" oh my god it's Bex!

We tried acting busy but we failed big time! But that's okay because Bex loved and I think she has a date this Friday I'm not sure yet but Grant asked her if they can talk in private! Awww… I'm sooo happy for them! Well I gotta get my books and head to class.

Shit I forgot Zach's locker is right beside mine and since we're playing 'hey let's ignore each other for something sooo stupid' game, it's gonna be awkward… Maybe if I hurry and get to class we won't see each other? I see him and I'm almost done… and now I'm heading to class. But I gotta be honest even though I'm ignoring him too but I feel bad, maybe I we should talk about this? But what is there to talk about, I mean it's such a retarded thing to be mad about it's just a date. He dates girls and I don't care and he usually doesn't care either but what the hell happened yesterday? Shit again he's in homeroom with me! Even though I can ignore him but we've been friends since kindergarten why is this happening now! We're seniors now, it's probably our last year together, I mean we're probably gonna end up in 2 different collage or whatever we end up doing after highschool! _Yah Cam this might be your last year to tell him how you feel about him! _Shut up stupid inner voice! But it's kinda true…

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was pretty short but I'll try writing a longer one for the next chapter. So what to do you think is she gonna admit it? Of course she'll I mean the ending is soo easy to guess . For example "the hunger games" by just understanding the games part you could tell that Katniss was gonna win! Review!Review!Review! :D Hope you guys likes it! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

**Okay so this chapter is gonna be a little different let's just hope you guys like it! :D oh and this is for the person who asked me to give a flashback of the kiss, well here it is! ;) **

* * *

><p>I can't believe that it's already Friday, which means Brendan's party is today. Well me and Zach are still ignoring each other for something so stupid, well sorta ignoring we just say hi to each other and stuff but not like you know buddies anymore... This seriously is bugging me but I'm kind of the stubborn type so yah? And today didn't start of too good because first I forgot to wash my uniform so I had to wash it in the morning and then my car wasn't working and that's how I ended up in the bus today! I told my mom many, many times to get me a better car but no not until I get a job but, I barley make it to school on time how the hell does to expect me to get a job? And I saw Zach this morning and he looked exactly like the time he did when we kissed in grade 10, I could still remember that day…<p>

_**~Flash Back~**_

_I'm in a party that's thrown by the football team. I don't really like these kinds of parties because all they do is drink, make out, flirt, and other shit! I don't even know why I came? Well now I'm bored sitting on the porch of whoever's mansion this is, while everyone else is doing shit! I don't even know where my friends are! The last time I saw them Bex and Grant were flirting with people and Nick making out with some girl and Macey making out with some guy? Liz and Jonas didn't come, seriously they need to give life a break sometimes, I know I said I don't like this kind of parties but that doesn't mean I spent 24/7 on a book or some research! And where the hell is Zach? I know he came to the party because he's in the football team and so are Grant and Nick. Eh… he probably is making out with a girl right now or flirting or maybe who knows having sex with some random girl! I mean he is a player! Even though I hate that personality of his but when you get to know him he's a really nice guy! You know that saying 'don't judge a person by their cover' yah I know it's 'don't judge a book by its cover' but do I or any human being looks like a book to you! "There you are I have been looking everywhere for you!" It's Zach! _

"_Yah well I needed to get out of there!" I say in a disgusted tone cause what's going on in there is gross!_

"_Yeah I know what you mean." He does I thought he'd be doing what the rest are doing in there?_

"_Coming from you sounds weird" I say with a smirk_

"_Haha very funny! You thought that I was making out with some girl didn't you?" _

"_Of course I did" _

"_Come on let's go somewhere else. How about we go to your house and watch a movie or something?"_

"_Sure that sounds better than sitting on a porch of some stranger's house!"_

"_It's Simon's house."_

"_Yah whatever…"_

_As we walked to my house we talked about school, and stuff. When we reach my house I see my parents hurrying to get somewhere? "Mom, dad uhhh where are you going?"_

"_Oh Cammie sweetheart me and daddy have to go to New York your Aunt Abby just had her baby! You're an older cousin now!" my mom is sooo happy_

"_Oh my god really!" I gasp "What is it a boy or a girl?" I forgot what they said on the report?_

"_It's a girl sweetheart. Well we'll be back by next week, don't worry just give us a call if you have an emergency and we'll call you everyday to make sure you're okay." Says my dad he always worries too much?_

"_Don't worry dad I'll be fine! Love you guys and tell Aunt Abby and Joe that I love them too and the new baby girl" I say with a smile. Both kiss my forehead and leaves._

"_So congrats you're a older cousin" Zach laughs and gives me a hug_

_I break from the hug and tell him we should go inside. But I actually didn't wanna let go of the hug cause he smelled really good? _

_We decide to pick a comedy movie to watch. As we're watching the movie Zach all of the sudden pauses the movie and says "Would ever kiss me?" Okay I was taken aback by that question! And was he drunk or something cause if he is I'm gonna kick him out of the house! _

"_Uhhh no offense but probably not." _

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know? It just seems awkward if friends kiss!" Why the hell does this matter now?_

"_Oh okay" well that was pointless_

"_Why did you wanna know?"_

"_No reason I was just wondering." Fuck?_

"_Okay then…"  
><em>

_Okay so we go back to the movie but I don't feel like watching this anymore! Seriously why did he ask me that question? I've never ever thought about "US" as in being together, dating and stuff like that… But now I can't help but think what we'll look like together! It's just seems so wrong… Zach interrupts my thoughts by laughing at whatever was going on in the movie? I'm really not paying attention to the movie anymore. "Uhh Zach?" OH NOOO!_

"_Yah?"_

"_Do you think we'll look good together? You know as like boyfriend and girlfriend?" SHUT UP! STOP TALKING! PUNCH YOUR SELF SOO YOU DON'T SAY ANYTHING ELSE THAT'S STUPID! _

"_Why would you ask that?" !_

"_Well cause you asked me about if I'd ever kiss you?" SHUT THE HELL UP CAM!_

"_Oh. Yah I guess? Maybe..."_

"…_.." AWKWARD SLINCE! I turn back to the TV but Zach pushes my body back so I'm facing him and kisses me right on the lips! I want to push him back but then I don't want to! It feels soo wrong but then it feels soo right! He's kissing me and I'm kissing him back. He… he is just such a good kisser! He finally let's go of me and catches him breath! "Uhhh sorry. I uhh gotta go!" He looks around, I guess he's looking for something? "Well see you at school." He grabs his jacket and leaves? Oh soo that's what kissing Zach Goode feels like._

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

I still remember that day, how could I forget that day, it was the greatest day of my life! Maybe we clear out the mess that going on between us today. Maybe I should just talk to him about it. That was until I decided to change my mind when I found him making out with some girl in front of his locker. That douche bag!

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think? and i only got 2 reviews for the last chapter! PLZ plz REVIEW MORE! plz guyss! and what did you think about the kiss and my cousin is perverted just sayin... (i know no one probably cares but it was just in my mind :p) Well until next time... Eat, Sleep, Poop, Pee, Do your HW, Listen to your parents, Don't listen to your haters, Live, Laugh, Love, Do something really stupid, Go to the zoo, Laugh at a monkey and of course REVIEW MY STORY! (: BTW U GUYZ R FUCKIN AMAZING <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Kso guys I know haven't updated in a while well its cause of all the Christmas shopping and stuff. Hope you all had amazing Christmas and stuff and got everything on your list!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch5<strong>

I swear I don't know what's wrong with him; I mean what's his problem with me going on a date with Brendan? Okay pretty much all he is saying is that he can make out with any girl he wants and if I do something, I have to ask for his opinion! Exactly how am I suppose to get my things from my locker if he is there making out with some girl! I think it's that girl in the drama club? What was her name? Oh yah Mackenzie. I don't really know her that well but she seems like an ok girl. "Hey" I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. Oh they were Grant's.

"Hey" I sigh

"What's up with you and uhh Zach?" What's up with me and Zach! Everything! We used to be like best friends but now he's drifting apart for something this stupid!

But all I said was "Nothing."

"Really Cam? Really?" Huh?

"What do you mean?" I give another sigh

"I mean why aren't two talking that much anymore and why are staring and him like that when he's kissing some other girl?" Kill me now…

"Nothing just, nothing" LIES!

"You didn't give me an answer to my question." Just leave me alone…

"No. I can't do that. I care about you. You're like the sister I never had." Oops I guess I said that part out loud!

"I promise you I'll tell you all about it later but not now I gotta get to class or I'm gonna be late."

"Okay. See yah later Cams" He gives me a hug and a worried look then leaves. Okay Cammie you need to get your books and stuff to get to class. But how the hell do I do that! Okay I'm just gonna go there open my locker, get my stuff and leave! Let's do this! No seriously how long can someone make out and in front of a locker in the hallway where everybody could see you! Like what if you start taking of your clothes or something? Or sometimes guys put their hands in girl's shirt! Ugh gross in a party it makes sense but in the middle of a hallway it just seems weird! What if a teacher saw you? As I am trying open my locker as fast as I can, it feels like it's taking longer than usual- "Dude don't you know how to open a locker!" Zach practically yells at me!

"Uh yah but maybe you shouldn't be making out in front of you locker!"

"Oh so now me making out with someone is your business." What the fuck?

"No that's not what I meant. I'm just saying that maybe making out with someone here isn't the best place. Go somewhere else where it won't bug anyone!" I'm trying my best to keep my voice low but I don't think its working.

"So it's bothering you?" Can't you just shut the fuck up for once!

"Nope sorry" Really what the hell is wrong with me today I'm saying everything out loud! Next thing you know that I'll be screaming out that I want to be with Zach!

"Just never mind I don't feel like talking!" now I have a headache!

"Whatever." Mackenzie is just there staring at us…

"Uhh I guess I'll see you at the party Zach." Sooo he's going to the party with her…

"Yah okay" god my headache is worse now! I'm just gonna get to class or go to the nurses office and ask for some pills for headaches. Or maybe I have some in my locker? Probably not cause we're not allowed to have any kinds of drugs in school unless it's mandatory but I have been getting a lot of headaches lately.

"What are you looking for?" Zach asks like nothing happened a few minutes ago and why is he still here!

"Nothing" I guess there isn't any.

"Oh then why aren't you going to class?" Cause I'm looking for something.

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I'm waiting for you." Seriously what's up with him is he having mood swings or something?

"Well you can get to class because I need to go to the nurse's office."

"Why?" just leave me alone why do you care all of the sudden?

"Cause I have a headache." Damn I think it's worse now!

"Oh are you feeling okay?" just leave me a-l-o-n-e!

"Yah just get to class!" PLEASE!

"Yeah. Okay see yah." THANK YOU! I think that was first time this week we had an actual conversation.

I go to the nurse's office get the pill and she signs a hall pass for me so I don't get in trouble.

Well school was a total blur. I barley listened to what the teachers were saying cause the pills did not work! I wish I could cancel on the party and stay home, watch a movie and sleep on the couch! But I actually wanna go to the party and see if Zach actually goes with Mackenzie and then I don't wanna cancel on Brendan either. Oh crap I don't have a ride either cause my car isn't working! Maybe Bex or Macey can give me a ride? So I call Bex first "Hey"

"Yah?"

"Uhh can you give me a ride to the party?"

"Cam I would love to but I have a date with Grant."

"OMG really! Like finally! It's fine well you two have fun!-"

"Cam what's going on between you and Zach?" Ummm…

"Nothing. Really we're just I don't know? He's been kinda ignoring me." STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

"And exactly why is that?" QUESTIONS, QUESTIONS AND MORE QUESTIONS!

"Well Brendan asked if I wanted go to his party with him. Which is kind of stupid cause it's his party! But I said yes anyways and Zach didn't like that. Got mad at me, yelled at me and has been ignoring pretty much the entire week. But I thought maybe we should clear this mess out but then I found him making out with some girl in front of his locker. So technically he's telling me that he can date or do whatever with anyone he wants but when I do it I have to listen to his opinion! And then we have this little argument this morning which gave me a fucking headache for the rest of the day he tries to act like he cares?"

"Okay first of come down. Second do think it had something to with the kiss that happened in grade 10?" Please don't bring that up!

"I don't know I'm just really confused?" I really, really am.

"Cam I think you two should talk about this." Talk about this? Aren't there any other solutions to problems!

"Yah whatever thanks for nothing."

"Cam really act more mature." I roll my eyes. Even though she couldn't see it.

"Bye Cam."

"Bye" I hang up and call Macey "Hey Mace can you drive me to Brendan's party since my car isn't working?"

"Hold on I'm putting on my skirt." Oh god Macey… "Yah okay what were you saying? Is it about Zach because I heard something happened between you two?" No again!

"No I'm just asking for a ride since my car isn't working, and no it's not about Zach. If you wanna know what happened you have to give me a ride."

"Sure whatever but Nick is picking me up soo basically Nick will be giving you a ride." Oh soo there back together?

"Okay."

"You don't mind telling me the story front of Nick?"

"No not really as long as Nick doesn't tell Zach about it and if he does I'll kick his ass"

"Okayyy… but I thought you like Zach? Wouldn't you feel uncomfortable talking about him front of his friends?" She's gotta point…

"You know what how about we go to the mall or something and I'll tell you all about it."

"Sounds good I'll pick you up at uhhh I don't I'll just give you a call when I come."

"Kay just don't take too long." I hang up. Now I gotta pick a outfit to wear? Umm… something cute but not too short…

**~About 30min later~ **

_*RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG* _That's my phone… Oh good it Macey! "Sup Macey?"

"I'm here." She says in a bored voice

"Yah okay" first I take a Advil cause my stupid headache is still here! I get down stairs lock the door since my parents aren't home like always! I get in the car. "Hey guys. Thanks for the ride Nick."

"No problem" He sounds bored too… What's up with that? Are they fighting again? Please god no!

Well the ride was pretty quite. I was just lost in my own thoughts and the Advil didn't work since headache is still here! Ugh seriously I don't know what wrong with me? I never like these kinds of parties but why do I always come? Everyone is doing shit and I'm just here sitting on the couch watching some guys play video game! I Macey and Nick left me and went probably to fight or make out? But it's probably the first one. I haven't seen Bex and Grant. Liz and Jonas are probably not even here, but where's Zach I thought he was coming with Mackenzie? "Hey there you!" What the- Oh it's Brendan!

"Hey!" I try to sound as cheerful as I can at the moment.

"You sound bored. Aren't you having a good time?"

"No, no it's great! It's just that I'm not really the parting type" which is soooo true!

"Oh. Well do you want some more punch? Or anything else just ask me." he sounds concerned.

"Okie dokie captain" I give him a salute

"Haha I'm just making sure that you're having a good time."

"Well don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now you go have fun!"

"Kay bye, just come find me if you need anything." God this dude cares too much…

"Yes yes got it!"

**~About a hour later~**

I don't how I always end up in quietest places in parties? I haven't seen any of my friends. Not even Zach! He's probably having fun with Mackenzie right now. God why do I sound soo jealous! _Because you wish you were that girl Cammie! _Yes, yes I do! I wish I was the girl he wanted to be with! I wish his heart beat as fast as mine when he hears my name! I wish he would call me beautiful! I wish- "Soo lover boy ditched you huh?" ZACH! Oh my god! It's him! Shouldn't he be with Mackenzie?

"No I just don't like parties you know that."

"It's okay you can tell me. My date ditched me too." He sighs. Oh so that's why he's here.

"No. Brendan tried hanging out with me but I told him he could go have fun. You can go have fun too." I tell him while looking around searching the room. I don't know what I'm searching for and I'm not even sure what room this is?

"Oh" that's all you say 'oh'? I don't know what's up with this guy? And now we're having long awkward silence! WONDERFUL! Note the sarcasm. Like seriously why he bothers talking to me-"You know sometimes I wish you were an open book." What the hell does that mean?

"Huh?"

"You know so I could understand what's going on inside your head." Okayyyy creepy! And my headache still won't go away!

"Why do you wanna know what goes inside my head?" God my head is throbbing so badly! I feel like I'm gonna faint or something?

"Cammie are you okay?" I feel like the world is spinning "Cam." Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Remember to give me feedbacks guys too please! REVIEW and please guys give me more reviews! (: And did you have fun on boxing day? <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's a new chapter! There might be some spelling mistakes or you know other errors. I didn't have time to read it over cause well I'm too lazy to do that. :P And a someone asked me to do a ch on Zach perspective, i would do that but well i wanna keep the story in Cammie's perspective cause well then you'll know if Zach likes her or not. It's better if it's a mystery for now ;) Don't yah think?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch6<strong>

I woke up in a room with white walls and I'm lying on a metal bed. Those beds they have in hospitals. Way am in the hospital? I want to get up but my body isn't agreeing with me! I can't exactly remember anything except the fact that something bad probably happened which lead me to the stupid metal bed! Where's Zach? I can kind of remember now I was in a party and I and Zach were talking about something but then everything went black. Where's everyone? Where are the doctors or nurses? "Yah okay thanks." I hear voices but I can't recognize them, I hear them open the door they are entering. "Oh good you're awake. I'm Dr. Reid." So he's the doctor.

"Hi, why am I here?" because you blacked out duh?

"Oh you fainted. Are feeling alright now? Do you remember anything that happened?"

"Yah I guess and not really except for that I was talking to a friend at a party but then I probably fainted." I wonder if that friend is here waiting to hear that I'm awake.

"Oh do you remember who that friend was?" he asks as he scribbles something down on his clip board.

"Yah it was Zach. We were at Brendan's party." I know he didn't ask whose party it was but I said it anyways.

"I know because Zach is the one who brought you here after you fainted." Oh he did. I gotta thank him for that and I wonder if the mess between us is clear?

"Is he out in halls or something? Or did he leave?" Please say he's still here!

"No he had to go but I called you parents and they're waiting for you outside and a few of your friends." He finishes whatever he was writing down "We're gonna have to do a few tests and figure out why you fainted. So I'll tell your friends and family that you're awake and send the nurse to do the tests." Ugh!

"Yah okay thanks." He smiles and leaves.

In a few minutes my parents, Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas comes in. I got a lot of hugs. My mom looked like she was crying and my dad looked worried. Basically everyone looked worried. While they filled me with 'are you okay' questions, the nurse came in with a needle. She told me it wouldn't hurt but of course they always say that but it still hurts at least a bit. And this is a blood test for havens sake duh it's gonna hurt! My parents went to talk to the doctor and I was here with them well Grant and Jonas had to go. "Hey what time is it?" yah I really need to know that.

"It's 4:48 am sooo you were dead for about… let's see 4-5 hours?" I roll my eyes

"Macey saying I was dead makes me feel real better!" But that was a long time!

"Sorry just couldn't find the best word."

"Oh yah and dead is the best word to Mace" Liz says with a eye roll

"Okay okay I'm sorry."

"Hey I think we should go. Grant just texted me saying Zach is coming to check on you Cam so we better leave you alone." Bex says grinning ear to ear.

"Ohhhh Cam see yah." Says Macey. What no they can't leave!

"No don't go jus stay." I say

"Nope sorry Cam" says Liz and all of them leaves before I can say anything else. Ugh this is gonna be awkward! Where are my parents? What am I suppose to say to him and where's my phone? I'm hungry! There's just soo many things in my head at the moment! I wonder if I fainted cause of the headache. Probably why else would I faint? I mean I'm not having an eating disorder or anything and that is the most common reason why girls my age usually faint now. And I thought visiting hours are until 11pm but why my parents allowed to stay- I hear the door opening! It's probably Zach. Guess what I'm right! "Hi"

"Hey I thought you'd be sleeping." I just woke up like an hour ago.

"Nope I'm awake. Thanks for bringing me to the hospital" This conversation is pointless.

"No problem. So are you feeling okay now?" he says in a concerned tone

"Yeah I guess" I shrug

"Okay Cam we need to talk about what's going on between us. I mean look I didn't mean to be all judgy when Brendan asked you out… I… just don't feel like he's the right person for you." he says with hesitation in his voice.

"No it's fine. Let's start over forget anything happened this week." He smiles. "I missed you." He reaches for my hands and gives them a little squeeze "I missed you too." He starts to lean in. I don't hesitate I lean in too. By then we were KISSING. This is the SECOND time. It's a soft kiss intense kiss. I could feel him moving closer to me. His tongue is fighting with my lips to let it in- I hear the door open! Oh. My. God. Let go of me can't you hear the door! Let go of me- oh I think he heard. We catch our breath. It's my dad. He looks worried? What would happen if he saw me and Zach kissing? His lips are red! He stands up and says "Hi Mr. Morgan."

"Hello Zach. I didn't know you were here?"

"Oh yah I just came like a few minutes ago."

"Oh. Cammie honey where are your other friends?" Thanks to them me and Zach friendship is gonna be more awkward now!

"Oh they all left. They had something to do."

"Oh well the doctor said you're fine in case you were wondering about the test." I wasn't wondering and that seemed kind of like a lie? And the only thing on my mind is Zach!

"Oh okay. How long will I have to stay?" I hate this place! I hate to be trapped somewhere for too long, I can't even stay in my room for too long sometimes.

"I don't know about that pumpkin. But I'll ask and I think it's better for you to stay in bed rest for a while." I sigh. I hate it when he calls me pumpkin or other childish stuff like 'princess!' "Oh and Zach can I talk to you for a minute outside?" What's that about? Did he see us kissing?

"Uh sure." Zach gives me a questioning look and leaves. I heard the door. Since I couldn't stay in my bed and wait and ask Zach what my dad wanted to talk to him about I got out of bed to listen through the closed door. "Is everything alright?" I hear Zach ask.

"Yah everything is fine thankfully!" my dad says. "But I need to ask you about exactly what happened when Cammie fainted? Because you were the only one with her right?" Oh that's what it's about. Thank god! I thought he was gonna ask about the kiss and I'm pretty sure Zach thought the same cause he sounded pretty relived when he said "Oh yah it was only me. I was talking to her when she looked like she was gonna faint and this morning when we were getting to class she said she had a headache then too."

"Oh okay then it probably had something to do with stress." Oh yes friendship stress "Has been under a lot of pressure lately or something? Too much homework? Or any kind of relationship?"

"Uhh not that I know of but I'll look after her in school if you want me to?" I don't need that and he better not say yes! But I know my father he's gonna say yes.

"Yes." See! Well there's probably nothing else to hear so I'm just gonna go back to bed before they come and find me spying on them. Zach comes in with a smirk. What's up with that?

"I know you were listening through the door." Oh that's what the smirk was about. I don't mind him smirking as long as it doesn't have to do anything about the kiss!

"Yah whatever and there was nothing important to listen to anyways." I say and cross my hand across my chest. Which made me look pretty stupid!

"Yah I know. What did you think he was gonna ask me?" he says with a smirk on his face! I hate that smirk! _Yah and you also think its super duper cut. _Shut up inner voice!

"I don't know you tell me stupid. "eye rolling moment and note the sarcasm in my voice!

"Yah okay I guess we're both thinking the same thing huh?" he says in a quiet voice. Nope probably not cause half of my mind is thinking you're stupid and the other half is thinking that remember that how you said this might be your last chance to admit your feelings Cammie well… "Cam what are you thinking?" oh right!

"Nothing just stuff."

"Okay so you're thinking about nothing but just stuff? Wow that's nothing alright." Now it's his eye rolling moment with a head shake.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Nothing can't you just forget about it?"

"Nope" What was I thinking Zachary Goode forgetting about something that doesn't happen!

"Of course you can't!"

"Neither can you cutie." My eye rolling moment again.

"Exactly what does that mean?" cause I don't have a clue?

"It means you don't forget either." My turn to roll my eyes again.

"Okayyyy what did I not forget which is bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"That's not what you said a few seconds ago." I smirk

"Hahaha you won this round now I gotta go. Bye." Huh?

"Why?"

"I just have to met up with someone." Who?

"Who?"

"Someone. I'll see you later. If you get any more headaches tell the nurse or doctors here." He kisses my forehead and leaves. Who did he have to met up with? Who is that 'someone'?

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DID YOU THINK? I want your opinions! Both compliments and insults! Feedback too! ReViEw! Oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS! Are you all ready to die ;D?<strong>

**Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I know you guys probably hate me for not uploading but I only got ONE REVIEW for the last chapter so i was kinda mad and also sooooo much homework! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch7<strong>

Okay so it's been about two weeks and I'm feeling much better now and also I was released from the hospital. It felt like forever! Anyways now I'm back and to be honest nothing changed. Zach is acting like nothing happened… like the kiss meant nothing to him- but didn't he kiss me? Well we both did it. Ugh I hate feeling that the kiss probably meant nothing to him! Oh shit I'm gonna be late for class! Mr. Solomon is gonna be so pissed this time!

_**~After Last Period~ **_

I was walking out the door when Zach called out "Cammie wait up!"

"Yah" what does he want? I hate looking at him, talking to him or anything that reminds me that we kissed!

"I was wondering if you wanted come over or I can come over to your house and we can watch movies like we used before. I mean we haven't done that in a while." Oh yah we always used to that at least twice a month but now neither of us has enough time.

"Sure. Sounds fun but I was thinking that you'd have plans since it Friday." Zachary Goode always has plans on Fridays. I'm the one who mostly spends Friday nights at home in my room or at Bex, Macey or Liz's house. Now that they all have boyfriends now so sometimes I get bored so I go for long drives. I seriously need to get a life!

"Well not this Friday cause I saved it for my one and only best friend cause she's that special." He said making this really weird voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"No seriously don't you have a date to go to or something." I said.

"Look, if you have plans just tell me" he says in a irritated tone.

"No I don't have any plans. I was just kinda surprised that you don't have any plans."

"Well… like I said I saved it for my one and only best friend" he said making that weird voice again. Ugh he's so annoying and cute and the same time!

"Okay I get I'm super duper special! Now please don't make that voice again It's really annoying." I said.

"You mean this voice?" he said making that voice! UGH.

"Yes please stop." I said laughing now.

"Why you think it's sexy don't you?"

"No I think it's annoying." I said flatly

"Are you sure because I think I'll make millions of girls faint using my sexy voice."

"Ahaha I'm sure it will." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Awh Cammie dear stop denying that it's sexy." I just rolled my eyes. I swear this guy can forever with something like this.

_**~At Cammie's House~ **_

So we decided to watch movies at my house. I'm in the kitchen popping popcorn when Zach comes in and says "What movie do you wanna watch?"

"I don't know pick something."

"Okay if I could pick would I ask you?" Seriously?

"No." Well that was a dumb answer.

"Exactly, now pick something!"

"Uhh… I don't how about a romantic comedy?"

"Nooo not crappy romantic shit! Or chick flicks cause I'm not gonna sit there with you crying and me handing you tissue." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I said romantic "comedy" not just romance plus romantic comedies are always funny. And the romance in the movies sometimes makes you feel better even if your love life is fucked up!" I said the last sentence a little too loud.

"Uhh everything alright with your love life Cam?" He asked. Okay maybe I didn't really need to add the last part but it's just so… complicated!

"Oh yeah. Now let's decide on a movie." I said looking away.

"Yeah okay? How about no romantic stuff. Hey lets watch an animated movie or a Disney movie!"

"Sounds good. You pick." I said with a smile.

"Oh 'Tangled' I love that movie!" I love how he would watch Disney movies with me. I mean it's kind of a girl thing but when boys do it. It's cute.

"Sure." The microwave beeped.

"Okay, bring the popcorn I'll set the DVD and also can you get me a soda."

"Uh you have hands get it yourself I'm not your servant." I said I hate it when someone demands me to do something like seriously I'm not your servant. I'll do it if you don't sound so bossy.

"Hey I'm setting up the DVD."

"Fine." I said irritated. I take the popcorn and sodas to the living room.

_**~Middle of the Movie~**_

"Pause, the movie I need to pee!" Zach said running out the room. I started laughing so hard that there were tears coming out of eyes. The way he ran out of the room was just- Oh god my stomach hurts!

"What? I really needed to pee." Zach said offended. I was still laughing.

"Uhhhh. God." I finally stopped laughing and Zach was just staring at me. "Uhh yes? Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing you just look so cute laughing like that." HE THOUGHT I LOOKED CUTE! Cammie say something like 'thank you'. Does he like me or something? Probably, something. Cammie he said you look cute before this isn't the first time why are you acting like someone told you won $1 million or something? Just say thanks. It's simple. "Th-thanks" I stuttered and tried to smile. I think Zach realized that it was getting awkward so he played the movie.

I didn't really pay attention to the rest of the movie I was in my own thoughts. I didn't even know the movie ended until Zach said "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Huh? Oh I don't know? Maybe another movie?" It was only 9pm.

"No, I was invited to some party wanna go? I also heard Mackenzie is gonna be there too." Oh that's why he wanted it to go. Cause Mackenzie will be there.

"No it's okay you can go. I'm not in the mood to party and I'm sure Mackenzie will be happy to see you" I tried to smile when I said this.

"Hey what's wrong?" He frowned.

"Nothing, Just not feeling well I guess." I said looking away.

"No, there's something going on. Come on tell me I'll try to help." Even if you try it won't help.

"Nothing, I gonna go to bed. You can go to that party or stay the night here." Before I could even get up Zach grabbed my wrist, his was hold was too strong for to break from. So it forced me to sit back down on the couch. "What?" I said irritated

"Tell me what's wrong." It was like he was demanding me to tell him but as I said before I don't like demands!

"I told you nothing I'm just really tired." I said a little angry.

"But you don't sound like its nothing." He said in a serious tone.

"Well it is nothing" This conversation is stupid!

"Cammie please tell me what's wrong? Is it Brendan did he do anything to you? I never liked that boy he has always bugged me since freshman year. He probably cheats on girl. Did he hurt you or anyth-" I cut him off.

"No, this has nothing to do with Brendan. I'm not even sure if we're a thing yet?" The last time I've seen Brendan was probably on Tuesday or something and its Friday so if we were a thing I pretty sure I would see him more often.

"Okay then what is it?" OH MY GOD! I already told him it's nothing! Even though it is something!

"Why are trying to keep things from me I thought we told each other everything?" He's getting mad over nothing!

"I'm not keeping things from you! I told you it's N-O-T-H-I-N-G!" I spelled the word out for him since he doesn't clearly get the idea! He just stares at me in disbelieve.

"You know I can tell when you're lying. So I know you are keeping something" He was really mad now. What does he think I'm keeping from? That Brendan hurt like I said I haven't seen him since Tuesday and I can't tell him the real reason. I just can't believe that the kiss meant nothing to him!

"Well that's great but the thing is that there's nothing that I'm hiding from you!" I yelled at him and went upstairs to my bedroom so I can sleep. But I didn't get any sleep. I really wanted go downstairs and check if Zach was still there. I wish he had never kissed me then we would never get into stupid arguments! We would just be friends.

Even though Bex , Macey and Liz are my best friends too I felt more open to Zach than them. Not with puberty and period stuff but you know someone you could talk to for hour and won't feel like you might need to act different. Before I started liking Zach we never had drama but with Liz, Macey and Bex there's always drama. Sure I and Zach always argued but we never had drama but now I feel like everything is changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo what did you think? I know it was kinda crappy but yeeah I have so much homework and other stuff going on. I'm going to high school next year and also I turned 14! And I didn't get to buy One Direction tickets cause they were sold out and didn't get a wrist band for much live to see them either I want to cry! :'( Now how am I suppose to become besties with them! <strong>

**Review! **

**REVIEW!**

**rEvIeW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch8**

_Okay guys I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Please don't hate me for it or just hate me I don't really care, but hey I have new chapter and I'll try to update over the summer. It's summer so yeah I'll update for you guy! It's not like i do anything else other than sit in room and do things on my laptop. The only time i actually get out of the house when my friend or my parents force me out of the house. And I doubt any of cared about all the things I just wrote so just carry on. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) It's not that long but it's something._

* * *

><p>What the hell is that noise! It sounds like… Zach? Forget he was here, but I thought he probably left for the dumb party he was talking about. Guess he stayed… I don't feel like opening my eyes and having Zach as the first face to see today. "GET UP! HOW LONG CAN A PERSON SLEEP!" I threw a pillow at him and put the blanket over my head but of course he has to pull it away!<p>

"Go away." I said. I think he's gone… I feel a pair of arms pick me up. Nope he's not gone. "Zach what the hell are you doing?" I screamed. He ignores me and walks to the bathroom and just drops me in the bathtub which is filled with water. Who left the bathtub filled with water? I mean who does that? "Why did you do that you bastard?" Seriously what the hell is wrong with him and the water is freezing cold! Oh and he was just standing their smirking at me!

"Cause you wouldn't wake up." He gave me that 'captain obvious look'

"Okay but you didn't have to do that; you could've just gotten a bucket of water and dumped it on me."

"Yeeah but this is funnier" he smirked down at me. I just rolled my eyes. "You mad?"

"No, not at all." I said sarcastically "Now my pajamas are wet. Ew!"

"Oh poor little Cammie" he starts laughing at me like I'm some kind of joke.

"Shut up!" I pushed him out of my way.

"Sure, but next time put on a shirt that's not see through." Oh great!

"Kay I'll do that and you can stop looking at girls chests." I tell him.

"Hey, not my fault." He said throwing his up in the air.

" Yeah, whatever you perv. Now move I have places to be." I said walking out of the washroom

He chuckled "I doubt it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked maybe a little too defensively but seriously what was that suppose to mean?

"No offense but you and I both know that you kinda don't really have a life."

"Seriously?" I said rolling my eyes "Just by adding 'no offense' to the sentence just made it even more offensive, but I could care less."

"Yeah I know and since I know you really don't have anything to do I'm gonna take you out for lunch or early dinner? I mean its 4:39" he said checking his watch.

"4:39! I slept for that long!" I said shocked. I mean I have slept till noon before but not till 4!

"Yeah I've been trying to wake you up for the past 30 min." he said annoyed.

"Okay, so where did you wanna me?" I asked as I looked through my closet for something to wear.

"Anywhere you want to go. Alright uh you get ready I'll wait for you downstairs." He said as he closed the door. I finally picked a plain purple v-neck tee with a pair of gray sweats and a pair of Uggs I also put on this little heart necklace my parents gave me when I was 15. It was kinda cool outside so took a light jacket with me. When I walked downstairs I saw Zach sitting on the couch in the living watching some reality show. "Okay let's go." I said as I walked in front of Zach.

"It took you that long to find that?" He asked pointing at my outfit.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with it?" I asked fixing my hair.

"Nothing, you look fine. It's just that most girls when they go out they put on something fancy." He said hesitating.

"Zach, we're probably going to McDonalds or something I don't need to be all dolled up."

"Who said I was taking you to McDonalds?" He said offended. "I'm taking you out for Greek food."

"Oh but I though you said we can anywhere I want? And I'm not changing just sayin." I said

"Whatever." He said irritated. "So where do you wanna go?" he asked as I locked the door.

"Chinese! I haven't had Chinese food in a while!" I said a little too excited…

"Well someone is excited." He said and then went to open the door for the passenger seat for me. "Now get in! I'm hungry and it's 5 already. Girls take forever to put on some clothes." I just rolled my eyes.

"So… which Chinese restaurant are we going to? You can pick since I picked what we're eating." I said

"What about Mandarin?" He said smiling. That was actually my favorite Chinese restaurant.

I nodded "Sounds good." I smiled back. He cleared his throat "So?"

"Yeah?" he asked  
>"What's the deal with you and Mackenzie?" Why did I just ask that?<p>

"Who?" Are you serious?

"Mackenzie the girl you were making out with a few weeks ago. Zach seriously you make out with a girl and then you fully forget about her!" I said shocked. I mean seriously!

"Oh right Mackenzie! So it's not that big of a deal is it? I mean I've kissed so many girls but I don't remember all of their names and stuff…" I just rolled my eyes. What was I thinking? This guy doesn't have a heart.

"So exactly how many girls have you kissed in 17 years of your life time?" I asked

"Like I said you're not going to remember all of them. I mean come on I'm probably not even gonna remember Mackenzie in 10 years."

"Oh that doesn't have to wait 10 years it just takes a few weeks for you to forget." I said shaking my head.

"Whatever, but what I'm trying to say is that you're not going to remember all the guys you've kissed or dated Cammie will you? You'll only remember the ones that made you feel different. You know all he romantic things? Made you melt or something? "

"Wow. That was so touching." I said laughing.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. Then he parked in front of Walmart. "Wait in here I just need to go buy some uh…" he checked his phone "Shampoo? Yeah shampoo for Jamie."

"Aw Zach is being a good big brother." Jamie is Zach's 13 year old sister.

"Just wait in here." He said as he got out of the car and murmured something about girls and our hair.

_**~10min. later~**_

"Well that took forever!" I said as Zach got into his seat.

"Yeah the line is super long, and I bought conditioner along so she doesn't send me again." He said starting the car.

"Why didn't your mom just get it?" I asked

"She's sick."

"What happened? Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine just a fever. Alright we're here." We got out of the car and made our way in the restaurant and you know ordered food.

As we ate, Zach and I just talked about stuff. Nothing that interesting just school, music and other stuff.

Then suddenly I saw Brendan, he was by himself. Why was he here by himself? _Duh, because he wanted some food! Cammie you're so dramatic. _I guess I was being kinda dramatic. I mean a guy just wanted food so he came to get some. What else would he be here for? A date? I shouldn't feel jealous or anything I mean I haven't seen him in awhile and we didn't exactly date or anything. But he does like me right- "Cammie?"

"Yeah?" I zoned out a little.

"As I was saying, I don't get why girls go crazy over a few guys who are famous and talented"

"They are not just famous and talented! They're also really, really, really attractive!"

"Okay, okay." He said throwing his hands the air. "Um… so what you're saying is all I need now is fame and talent to have girl cry over how attractive I am?"

"Sureee…"

"What you don't think I'm attractive?" he asked pouting.

"No, you're not bad looking. It's just why would you want a girl cry over you I mean isn't that kind of mean even though you didn't exactly hurt her in anyway."

"Yeah you're no bad looking either cutie" he said grinning and then winked at me "and that's what all the girls do when they see One Direction or some other famous dude-"

"Cammie?" Oh no Brendan.

"Hey! Brendan, what are you doing here?" I said in the most awkward way. Why couldn't I be one of those girls who just play it cool?

"Hi, I just came to pick up dinner." I looked at Zach he annoyed. Why did he hate Brendan so much? Ugh.

"Yeah…" I always make things even more awkward.

"Well Brendan why don't you get your food and go home because as you can see you're interrupting." Oh great! I just want to dig a hole and hide in there until Brendan leaves.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo? Did you like it? Hate it? Well gives me your opinions by writing me some reviews! :) Well stay beautiful lovelies! <em>

_P.S. I promise I will update soon probably next week or something. Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I know I promised to upload in a week but my internet was out so i couldn't, but here it is now! Hope you guys like it. _

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9<strong>

"Alright man, calm down!" Never tell a pissed person to calm down it just makes things a lot worse, especially if that person is Zach.

"I am calm." Zach said slowly but you can tell he was angry. Why was he angry anyways? I just don't understand this kid.

"Okay, whatever you say." You could tell Brendan wasn't convinced by the tone in his voice.

"Brendan I'll call you." I said trying to give him the hint that he should leave or Zach will make a scene.

"Alright, bye Cam and Zach" He nodded at Zach and then walked over to the counter and got his food.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked Zach after Brendan left the restaurant.

"Nothing." He said not looking me in the eye.

"No that was something. You looked like you wanted to beat him up for no good reason!" I said

"I just don't like that guy but you seem to like him quite a lot." He said, again not looking at me.

"Zach it doesn't matter if you like him or not, you can't just be rude to him."

"What do you see in him anyway?" He asked. Totally ignoring what I just said. Face palm. "Okay don't answer me." He said rolling his eyes.

"Okay look Zach I promise I'll stay out of your love life if you stay out of mine." I said

"So you want me to let you get hurt." Oh my god! This kid he just doesn't give up!

"Who said I'm gonna get hurt and it doesn't seem to matter to you when you hurt girls, but if Brendan does it, it's wrong?"I asked clearly angry. This was supposed to be happy Zach and Cammie night out. He didn't say anything now. "Hello? Are you gonna say anything now? No I didn't think so."

"Look other girls are other girls but you're my best friend. I probably know you better than anyone else also I seeing you get hurt will probably be one of the most painful things for me to watch, but whatever. Now just finish your food and I'll drop you off at your house." He said

"Kay" I said flatly

_**~About 20min. later~ **_

The car ride back to my house was awkward. We didn't really talk he just had the radio on. After he dropped me off he either went back to his house or Grant's house.

What he said was really sweet but then he said that it was okay for him to hurt girls. That makes zero sense. Okay maybe it made sense it's just- ugh! Why does he have to make things so complicated! Why can't it be like the movies where we kiss, then realize we love each other and poof happy ending! But then you know what they say 'happy endings are stories that haven't ended yet.'

_**~Next day (Sunday) ~**_

Well I didn't really get any sleep last night probably because I slept until 4pm the other night or because of the incident that happened with Mr. Zachary Goode. Ugh I wish time could just pass and it was tomorrow already! Not only because my parents are making me go to some stupid family BBQ thing but there's a big chance that Zach's mom will also make him go. Well I guess there's one thing to look forward to: the food. The food is always good. Well I better go get ready. Wish me luck because I'll need it!

"Cammie, honey are you done?" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom I'll be down in 2min." I answered and then grabbed a sweater and my phone.

"Oh look at you! You've grown so much! Hasn't she Matt?" Ugh I hate it when my parents do these.

"Yup our little girl is growing up, next year she'll be in college. Speaking of collage, where are you planning to go?" Right, college I totally forgot about that. There's been so much drama between me and Zach that I forgot about college or university. I'm an 80% average student.

"I don't know?" I shrugged "I actually haven't even thought about college"

"Yeah I remember when it was time for me to go to college I was stressed. Especially because my dad put so much pressure on me but sweetheart I want you to know that you can do whatever but your mom and I will always be proud of you. Unless you know if it's something bad of course." I laughed at what my dad said.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled

It was a 15min. drive to the BBQ. Apparently my parents were in charge of handing out the food. So I just took some food, by some I mean more than the amount of an average girl eats. I was stuffing my face with food when I saw some cute dude staring at me. He was looking at me like I was crazy or something. When he noticed I was staring at him, smiled at me. _Cammie how many guys can you like at once? You should go to the mental hospital or something! You like Brendan, and then there's Zach your BESTFRIEND! Now you're hitting on some guy you don't even know! _I don't like Zach it was just some kiss. It was nothing. _Stop telling you self that! You know you like Zach. Come on you were disappointed when the second kiss didn't mean anything to Zach. _Ugh! Now I'm debating with myself! I am crazy.

I was having such big argument with my own self that I didn't even notice Bex was here. "Hello? Cammie?!" Bex screamed

"Yeah, oh hey Bex!" I said shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Grant wanted to come. So yeah I came." She responded "Hey are okay you look a little stressed and um there's BBQ sauce all over your face."

"Oh my god! Seriously! Hold on let me get some napkins" I said getting up quickly to get some napkins.

"Okay now that I don't look like freak, what were you saying?" I asked

"I asked if you're okay you look a little stressed. If it's because of college don't worry my parents are putting pressure on me too. They're like 'Rebecca you know this a big decision to make so you need to think about it and blah, blah.' It's so annoying!"

I didn't want to be mean or anything so I just said "Yeah I think we're all going through that. But…" I should just tell her about what's going on between Zach and me. I can trust her and she gives good advice. "It's me and Zach."

"What's going on between you and Zach?" Bex asked curious

"Uh it's a really, really long story!" I said frustrated

"Tell me I've got enough time." It felt nice to know that there's someone who'll to your most boring and annoying problems. That kind of reminds me of Zach…

"Thanks, but aren't you here with Grant?" I asked

"Yeah but that's okay so tell me your long story." She said smiling

By the time I finished my 'long story' Bex looked… well shocked.

"All this happened and you didn't have one minute to tell me!"

"Uh sorry it's just you, Macey and Liz are so busy with your boyfriends I didn't think you'd have time." I said a tiny bit annoyed.

"We're not always with our boyfriends. If you ever need us or at least me just give me a call- hey look there's Zach with Grant."

"WHAT!" I screamed "Shit, shit, shitty, shit." I murmured

"Woah there girl you need to clam the hell down." She said laughing

"Whatever just help me find someplace where I'm not visible to him."

"Are you sure you don't want to solve whatever problem you're having with Mr. Zachary Goode."

"Maybe some other time but definitely not right now."

"Okay, there are a lot of trees over there that should be a good hide out spot for you." Bex said gesturing to the left.

"Alright thanks. You can go hangout with your boyfriend now." I said then left.

It was like a forest or something but of course it wasn't an actual forest it was just some place with a lot a trees but you know whatever. It was nice here. It was quiet all you can is the leaves crunching when you walk on them.

I sat there for a while, ate my hotdog and well enjoyed the view of the sky through the trees.

I was so lost in the view that I jumped when I heard footsteps. "Hey, you didn't call me like you promised." Is it too much for a girl to ask for some alone time?

* * *

><p><em>Leave some of your amazing opinions! Well ta-ta for now. <em>


End file.
